


a haikyuu fanfic, but i've never actually seen haikyuu

by kiiira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chaos, I also know nothing about volleyball, I haven't actually seen an episode, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiira/pseuds/kiiira
Summary: not only have i never seen haikyuu, but i also know pretty much nothing about volleyball. best enjoyed at 2am.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	a haikyuu fanfic, but i've never actually seen haikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> **Things I know about Haikyuu because of TikTok**
> 
> \- I only know two characters: Hinata & Kageyama.  
> \- Hinata is short, but I'm not sure how short. I can't remember if my friend said 4'2 or 5'2. 5'2 sounds more reasonable, but I wrote him as being 4'2 anyways.  
> \- It's a volleyball anime and they have orange and black uniforms (I think).  
> \- Hinata has orange hair and Kageyama has black hair??  
> \- "i mEaN iF yoU'rE goNNa hiT iT, thEn hiT it uNtiL it BreAks"  
> \- That's literally it.

* * *

Hinata woke with a sluggish start, his brown (?) eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of his room. Grudgingly, he pulled his body out from the warmth of his comforter and reluctantly began his morning routine.

To say he was not a morning person was an understatement, as his drowsy trudge down the hallway was a testament to his listless early hour behavior.

But alas, he ran through his regular routine, albeit with little energy, before concluding that there was more than enough time left to try on his volleyball uniform for fun before he had to head off to school.

He rather admired the simplicity of it - the black with orange stripes certainly complimented his saturated orange head of hair. And although the uniform made him look rather dashing, he always knew that others would always take note of his height before his looks. Standing at only 4’2, he was known to be on the team as the shortest setter in their high school’s history. But with his lovable personality and charming looks, Hinata knew that his place on the team was unquestionable. After all, he kept the spirit of the team alive.

The orange haired boy finished admiring himself in his volleyball uniform and changed into his regular school uniform before setting off to school, volleyball in hand and backpack on back. As soon as he arrived at school, the day began to whir around him in a blur of time. History class morphed into Literature class, and Literature class morphed into Calculus class. Before Hinata knew it, the school day was nearly over. However, much to his dismay, a few minutes had still remained and he couldn't help but to look at the clock as the minute hand ticked into its next position.

“ _Five more minutes._ ” He thought to himself while his leg twitched restlessly under his seat. The teacher’s lecture soon began to fade into background noise as he intensely watched the hands of the clock move closer and closer to his freedom.

Finally, the bell rang out and class was dismissed. Upon hearing the bell's glorious ring, he shot out of his chair and gathered his belongings quickly. But before he could escape the clutches of the classroom, Hinata fell right into the clutches of his female classmates or rather, his _fan club._

“Hey Hinata! Are you busy to-” One of the girls attempted to call out before being interrupted by her orange haired schoolmate.

“Sorry ladies, gotta run. I have volleyball practice.” Hinata was too excited about the prospect of volleyball practice to even consider that he was being rather rude to his followers. But regardless, he strutted out of the class with his volleyball clenched beneath his bicep and headed towards the gym.

While Hinata was practically boiling over with excitement for volleyball practice, there was nothing that exhilarated him more than _him_. With dark eyes, a tall stature, and toned muscles, Hinata was convinced that he was the most beautiful specimen alive. And although his hair was parted rather triangularly, he couldn’t deny that he was rather irresistible.

“ _Kageyama~_ ” He sang to himself, his mind becoming more and more entangled in his daydream. The short boy let out a sigh of pleasure before snapping out of his Kageyama fantasy and into reality.

* * *

After skipping through campus, Hinata opened the door to the gym and let his environment engulf him. The sound of volleyballs being passed back and forth was music to his ears, and the sunlight flittering in through the grand windows and onto the court was more than enough to make him smile.

“Hinata! Go get ready!” His coach called out to him, which instantly snapped him out of his admiration for the scene before him.

He gave a quick acknowledgment to his coach before practically prancing into the boys’ locker room.

The locker room was rather empty, with the exception of a couple boys on his team filtering in and out of the room every few minutes. However, after he finished getting ready, the room was completely emptied out and replaced with a deafening silence.

Hinata took a moment for himself to get into the right mindset. He conceptualized every spike and every throw. He saw himself beating every rival high school team. But most importantly, he envisioned himself jumping higher than any of his teammates. “The Jumping Bean,” they would one day call him. He knew he was a little guy, but he couldn't help but to have big aspirations.

The sound of the door creaking drew him out of his mind and alerted the short, orange haired boy that someone had entered the locker room. Hinata glanced at the door and was rendered breathless by the surprise that greeted him.

“Kageyama…” He sighed dreamily.

His face quickly reddened as he realized that he had whispered his innermost personal thoughts out into the open and within his teammate’s earshot. He whipped his head back forward and proceeded to bury his head into his hands in a foolish attempt to become less noticeable.

After waiting a few moments for the situation to settle, Hinata slowly crept out of his safety position and began to place his belongings into his locker. He then closed his locker in a quiet manner, as if not to disturb Kageyama’s presence.

The high school boy ran his fingers through his hair to ruffle his luscious, orange locks before turning around and heading towards the door. But before he could open the door, a tall, dark-haired figure jumped out in front of him.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelped, his arm hair standing at end.

He looked up at the boy before him before averting his gaze to the floor below him.

“So, excited for the game today?” Kageyama asked as he took one step towards his classmate with folded arms.

Hinata nodded, his gaze remaining towards the floor. Instinctively, his arms curled around his body in a protective, comforting fashion. A few seconds of awkward silence passed between the two before Hinata mustered enough courage to talk to the tall volleyball player before him.

“Kageyama,” He began, but Kageyama brought a gentle finger to his mouth in an attempt to hush him.

“Shhhhhh.” The boy whispered back, his voice turning deep and husky. Kageyama stood at least 5 heads above Hinata and was clearly using it to his advantage for intimidation purposes. He slowly backed the orange haired boy into the wall behind him before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Are we about to kiss?” Hinata managed to squeak out, his eyes becoming fixated on Kageyama’s.

“Yeah,” He smirked, “I mean if you’re gonna hit it, then hit it until it breaks.”

And with that, Hinata unraveled into Kageyama’s passionate kiss.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I hope you kind of enjoyed that???
> 
> I thought I could be funny if I wrote fanfiction, but without actually watching the show/reading the book. I wasn't sure which fandom I was gonna do at first until my friend encouraged me to do Haikyuu. 
> 
> Sorry if this is terrible - I don't actually know if I'm funny anymore to be honest because quarantine essentially ruined my sense of humor (now I think a stock image of beans is funny).  
> But anyways, if enough people enjoy this, then maybe I'll turn it into a series or something with more fandoms.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this mess! :^)


End file.
